Absolute danger
by xoxlisa101xox
Summary: What happens when all of a sudden your in the middle of a war thats been going on for decades between heaven and hell what if ur in love with 2 people that are absolute enemy and you have unexplainable powers that put u on D most wanted list ya not wha if
1. Chapter 1

**Absolute Danger**

Prologue

I was hanging from chains and all I could feel was pain, you would thing it was from being cut up and bruised. But it was because all I could hear were the people I loved screaming in pain dying to protect me. The two loves of my life fighting together for me and I knew I had to get away but I couldn't move. If these were my last moments I would at least die with some happy memories in my head like everyone that I loved if I had even just a little drop of energy I would choose to give everything and save them it all happened to fast and then all I could see was Bright Light.

**Chapter 1**

I woke up one morning and it was just there a tattoo of wings on my upper back with writing on it but it wasn't English not even letters. They were symbols that I couldn't read at all I was so freaked out. I mean last time I checked I didn't get one or let me see last night I didn't get drunk, high, or anything I just don't do that okay maybe a little drink here in then but come on.

I looked in the mirror and saw myself the reflection in the mirror was an 18 year old normal height, long, honey, gold hair Bright, Green eyes, skinny figure. I guess you could say I was lucky sure, and I take advantage of it but, I'm not obsessed or anything. I can fit in an all, but to me nothing felt right these days since I started having dreams I could only remember glimpses. Most were nightmare and most of them involved everyone I know dieing. sometimes they got so bad I just wanted to leave get out of town and just drive until there was nothing left to go on so they could be safe.

There were things people never knew about me not even my best friends knew that I was adopted. I didn't really remember anything from the past I just remember waking up to people looking down at me a women and a man, looking at me in concern. I told them that I didn't remember where I was or came from I just remember that my name was Nikkei

"Nikkei Taylor get down here last warning." I heard my mother say she's the only reason I stayed and Dad Haley to. God, only 199 days to go YAY! Not "coming" I said. I put on some clothing and walked down stairs "Bye mom love yea" I got into my Beamer and went to get my best friend Haley we'd been together forever ever since we decided that we hated our first grade teacher. "Hey girly you ready" unlike me Haley loved the attention we got and she would say an I quote "hey why not live it up your only young once" blah blah blah That was some B.S!

Haley she was petite with blue big eyes and brown hair she was adorable. "So did I tell you Tyler and me are finally official" I smiled "like a million times" she had been crushing on him since forever and just last night they finally hocked up I was happy that they were together. You might think where is my tall, dark, and handsome guy well we broke but it doesn't mean I don't care about him even though he cheated on me you can't turn your feelings of like a switch it's not possible even if he is a fudging bastard. I was looking at Haley when I saw something go by so fast it was unreal a black blur and a sparkling white one "Nikkei Nikkei Hello what's the matter" Was that real. No it can't be right? "NIKKEI!" I looked up "Huh? Oh sorry umm just spacing out my bad" it was just my imagination yup imagination.

It was right before lunch when I noticed it again I was staring through the window and it zoomed by but it stopped just enough to see what it was it looked like a little sphere of light it stopped right in front of me for a split second. Was I turning insane maybe I was maybe it's just some kind of sick joke with some type of hologram and I knew who to blame "Haley stop it I know it's you." I whispered. She looked at me like I was crazy "what are you talking about?" I looked in her eyes and I could tell she wasn't lying "sorry never mind" that was strange. I never saw them before then I had a flash back.

_ I was sitting on a beautiful hill except I was around seven or eight. It was beautiful then something appeared before me a plane a person no an angel? No. Two Angels fighting they were both beautiful they both seemed young to me around 21 maybe. With big, wide, white wings with a gold outline, and tan skin._

_Then they started going at it swords swinging they fought it was gruesome. Lasers coming from there hands punches hitting anywhere they fought until they were both weak and then the blonde one started saying words I couldn't understand and CRACK! The ground split open and fire were coming out through the whole. The blonde one started pushing the black haired one the flames were licking his skin and finally they started talking. Of curse with guys it always hit first talk later._

_ "How could you, Lucifer betray dad betray everyone? It would have been fine if you alone but bring down others with you are you crazy?"The beautiful blonde angel said._

_The other one with Dark hair started laughing my guess Lucifer. "I never betrayed dad, Michael, I just questioned how could he choose mere humans to well…Angel's?"_

"_That's defiance you rebelled Brother you were dad's favorite now your just A fallen creature that no one cares about!" Michael said._

"_Michael, brother how can you stand taking others from a father who won't show his face, he's using you, huh? Join me Brother I was your favorite Brother am I still now?" Lucifer said I couldn't stand it they were brothers and they loved each other you could tell cause Michael was hesitating and you could see it in their eyes._

"_You were but know you're…your nothing to m…" I couldn't stand it he was lying._

"_Excuse me " I said They looked at me noticing me for the first time with shock in their eyes._

"_Mommy says people aren't supposed to lie but your angels right?Why was I saying this stuff but my mouth wouldn't stop talking ugh!_

"_You're not supposed to say that to each other your brothers. From what I see in your eyes you love each other so much. Brothers who care about each other that much shouldn't say those things. Michael you love him! How can you say those horrible things? Just because he questioned something that's his believe. You can't go around beating people just because their not the same as you, that's not how it works. And Lucifer humans may not be as perfect as angels,and hell some humans don't believe in all this." _

"_But I've seen mere Humans do the most amazing things putting their life's in danger to save someone they hardly know we may not be as perfect but it doesn't mean we don't have a heart." Their eyes soften and Lucifer came up to me and said "I'm sorry for making you mad but this is are destiny child" Then a light hit him and he disappeared the last words he said were "I'll see you sooner than you think…Nikkei" and then Michael came up to me and said "Child I'm very sorry for what you have seen and thank you for making me stop and realize that it was his choice to do so and the others so as a thanks I'll erase your memory from your birth to now you won't remember anything when you wake up, Goodbye"_

Then the flash back ended that was absolutely impossible. Right? I knew I didn't have memories of the past when I was little but that was just out rages. I was certain that it was my imagination. But the little balls of white and black what did those mean? What did he mean by "I'll see you sooner then you thing"? I had to get my mind off of it so I started to listen to world religion. "Now class as you know Lucifer was an angel who rebuild against god. The arc angel Michael and his army were sent to destroy him and other angels that were on Lucifer side to put him in hell. They defeated him and the others they sent Lucifer to hell and left the fallen to rome the world forever " Oh my god why did she have to talk about this I raised my hand "Mrs. White I'm not feeling well can I go to the nurse." I didn't wait for an answer I just walked out. And straight to the front door of the school and got out. It felt good but now what? The sphere passed by me quickly omg when were they going to stop I had to know what they were, had to ask why they were here and what they wanted. I couldn't live my whole life without knowing and maybe I was following nothing, or absolute danger but what if this was what I've been waiting my whole live for and didn't look back and that was a mistake cause I dint see it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I ended up following it in to a clearing that's when they suddenly stopped. I needed to get closer though but what if they were dangerous?

_They won't hurt you they need you! _Said a voice inside my head, Okay this getting strange since when did I have voices in my head or memory's just springing up like that maybe I should turn around right?_ No. _ugh, shut up!

"Nikkei!" someone said, it was coming from behind me. What the hell?

"Nikkei!"

The voice got closer than all of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground. I let out a yelp "It's me Ryan don't scream."

Ugh! It was my loser ex-boyfriend that I still liked, well sort of but he didn't have to know about that did he? No.

"What the hell Ryan what are you doing here?"

I turned around Ryan was a foot taller than me and had gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair that covered those eyes he was also built .

"We'll I saw you run into the forest and I couldn't let you go all alone why'd you come in here anyways?"

I looked over my shoulders but the little spheres weren't there anymore

"Look I have to go okay so you can let go of me know" I hadn't noticed his face was so close to mine until he whispered in my ear and said

"She wasn't worth it Nikkei I made a huge mistake and maybe we could try to get back together?"

why did he have to be so close and tempting _No you can't! _Well at least the voice had some since left. Grrr why couldn't he leave!

All of a sudden he was shacking a few moments later he Disappeared.

Micheal's P.O.V

She looked in shock she couldn't see us but we could see her. She was absolutely gorgeous blonde hair green eyes that make you feel Like, I don't know like you and her are the only ones who exist. She was everything I thought about lately to bad angels couldn't fall for humans are they would fall with there wings ribbed out and that hurt like shit. But then again I wasn't falling for her especially not me of all angels. Why because I was a arch angel an one of the most important. Yet I can't convince myself of it at all. The thing was we didn't know if she was human or not. It's selfish of me but I actually want her to be an ImmortalThat's what I kept asking myself and it was always a I don't know I didn't have an answer and I don't think I will for a while or until I found out.

Lucifer was on my other side he had insisted on coming to find her. We'd been following her all month we saw her every move. we were seeing when she would use some supernatural ability or something but nothing until this morning tattooed wings appeared on her back which was a shock since we were watching all night.

"We'll I think that's are Que." Lucifer smirked.

I hadn't seen him since I sent him to hell but he appeared while I was heading down to earth saying

"I'm going with you she can't just now your side of the story I'd look like a bad guy."

Lucifer could walk the earth only when he was summoned or if he made a deal with somebody. But every 100 year he had to go back at least for a day that's were he got most of his energy from the torture of souls.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I think we should show are self's before she really starts to panic." Lucifer nodded.

Nikkei POV.

That did not just happen! People can't just disappear. I'm going insane I mean it cant be real! And I was very close to going to Singh myself up for a mental institution when something shimmered in front of me and two figures appeared.

Oh wow! they looked absolutely Gorgeous. One was blonde with eyes so blue the ocean was put to shame and looking into them you saw pure goodness, his face was perfect he was also tall and his body was just WOW! He was covered in an armored toga and had big beautiful white wings with a gold tint to them hell he was surrounded by a gold glow that made you feel warm and safe. The other one had hair so black when it hit the light you saw all the colors of the rainbow there. His eyes were this gorgeous shade of Violet that I had never seen before, those eyes captivated me they were full of wickedness and his face looked like it was carved by angels. He was also built but he was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off wonderful abbes and jeans. He had a dangerous aura to him like saying get in my way get your ass kicked.

I thing my jaw was on the grown I hope I wasn't drooling. Wait what am I doing every part of me wanted to stay but a rationale part of me was screaming _run!_ would they hurt me? Ya I didn't know so I was going with run. So that's what I did But I turned around and ran into them. OH SHIZ! Okay, Um say something

"Um, I don't have any money"

wait what? I just had to go with it ,distract them.

"Do you take um.."

I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket and smiled

"half off any ice cream at dairy queen Huh? Huh? I mean really who doesn't love ice cream?"

The one with black hair smirked

"That expired last month." I looked down at the paper

"Oh shit"

Ya so wow I was so screwed

"Look, I'm a girl if I scream don't you thing it would be loud, People would come don't ya think?" I said.

Black hair smiled

"I think, it would take them awhile and,you would already be gone so would we, and people would think you ran away with whats his face that disappeared" He was so right and he knew I knew cause he smiled even wider

"Don't you remember me '_I'll see you sooner than you think…Nikkei'_ " I gasped OMG! Were they the ones from that flashback? The angel's? But they didn't look the same especially the black haired one he looked I don't know Wicked bad in a good way thought. And the blonde one looked a tiny bit sad. I couldn't remember there names thought. Still I didn't know if they were dangerous.

"Wha..what do you want?"

I said. The one with blond hair stepped forwards

"We want you to come with us." He thought a little and added

"please we won't harm you." he offered his hand and I wanted so bad to take it and leave and that's exactly why I stayed. I just wanted to go home see my mom and dad and ask were they actually found me. My warm home to snuggle up in my bed.

"No I-I-I can't"

and then the world turned into a blur.

I felt sick, I was standing right behind my parent. What the hell how did that happen? At least those guys weren't here. My mother turned around

"Oh, Hi honey"

she smiled then frowned

"what happened, you look awful"

she walked over to me. My dad was just walking into the room

"Hey Snickers"

then he looked closely at my face and frowned

"what happened to you?"

why did everyone keep saying that!

"Nothing happened!why do you ask?"

It felt hot in here so I took of my jacket and turned to put it on the couch. Two gasps came from behind me I turned around and they looked pale and there eyes looked huge

"what?"

they looked at each other then nodded

"Go upstairs Nikkei." My dad said.

"what no whats going on?"

"NOW!" my dad had never looked this confused and angry so I nodded and went upstairs.

LUCIFERS P.O.V

The girl I'd been watching for a while went upstairs. She didn't know what her parents were about to do. They were about to summon me and Micheal I grinned Poor bastards they didn't even know what they were about to do. A light flickered in the upstairs room and I smiled thinking back to the forest she was different. I might have seen her grow up but I never really knew her real self the one she hid from everyone I knew part of it maybe cause she reminded me of myself. Always going by what your told to be like; evil, destructive, Seed of all sins and bad when maybe I wasn't like that maybe I had a heart,Ha but that was just a maybe I grinned.

She was by her window just looking out I wondered what she was thinking about, I wondered if I was in her thoughts. I could be but I didn't want to use any of my powers on her she seemed so innocent I felt very protective of her. Like, I was about to interfere when that guy had been all up on her. Until he disappeared she didn't know that she did it but we did. We didn't know what her power was are what it's limits were but I did know every thing else. She was still a Mystery to me a thing were I knew her yet knew nothing about her. She was everything that I wasn't and even then we were the same I didn't know what I felt for her maybe a little bit angry for letting myself thing of all this crap.

Micheal looked up "There calling us." and we shifted inside. It was dark inside with only some candles lit and a pentagram on the floor. They were in a corner obviously scared. They new who Micheal was and what he looked like,but they had no idea who I was. The man moved forwards

"who is he?"

his voice was shaking he was scared shaking can give that away. Micheal was the one to answer "He is helping me with Nikkei."

The women came forwards and said "which one of the angels is he?"

I smirked at her and said

"I'm Lucifer and now you know I'm not an angel."

Micheal glared at me and I shrugged

"They got to now who'll be around her" They were gaping at me. The women looked angry and scared as she yelled

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTGER!" Her dad came forwards and said more calmly "You will never take her or touch her you here while were around." They were telling it to me not Micheal. I just smiled "That can be arranged." and there eyes turned wide "Do you really think I'd think twice about killing you. And new's flash she's not your daughter never going to be not meant to be."

A small voice came from the door "Always going to be." and she stepped into the room something washed over me I felt regret and ashamed. She looked at both of us and said "Leave my parent's alone and I'll go...j-j-just give me a day to say my goodbyes."Her eyes were shining with unreleased tears I wanted to reach out and hold her but I clenched my fist no I told myself. Micheal nodded and I did to and she went to sit down on a couch by her parent's "what do you want and why do you need me to leave?" she said her voice was cold and emotionless but her eyes gave her away there was anger in those eyes. I smiled I couldn't resist. her anger was like a puppy's anger she seemed like she couldn't do anything but I knew otherwise. She scowled at me and I smiled even bigger. Micheal just Frowned at me I didn't know what his problem was and he answered. "We need your help with something very important We'll discus it when were in a safe place." She looked at him "What do you mean safe?" Just then the house started to shutter and calmed then 3 thing's happened glass shattered every were, demons appeared, and Nikkei screamed.

**Nikkei Pov**

People came crashing in through the window ruff everything was shattered. They looked normal except for the black orbs that covered there eyes no white no nothing it was freaky. Lucifer tensed and looked at Micheal he nodded and Lucifer disappeared. Were the hell was he going. Micheal looked at me and said "You need to get you and your parents out now." He looked at my panicked eyes "I can handle them don't worry I.." He was cut off when something sharp hit me in the chest. I looked down and saw a burned hole in my shirt the skin underneath was burned and bruised it started to bubble and bleed. It Hurt like the flames of hell were roasting and licking me. I felt a touch on my spine so warm and gentle. I collapsed to my knees and let out a scream In reality I knew all that had happened in only a few seconds. It felt like a lifetime everything was blur all I heard was screaming, Yelling, cursing I saw a blur of faces and then something caught my attention a lullaby

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby

The lullaby was song by the most beautiful male voice I had ever heard. I woke a few seconds after it was done and he was gone. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. Why? I felt so... Lost? I looked around I was in a forest Micheal and Lucifer were a couple of feet away from me by a river. They were far enough away That I couldn't hear what they were talking about but close enough to know they were arguing. Maybe it was because Lucifer left, probably that bastard. I suddenly looked down I was wearing a Hollister hoodie, shorts, and Ugg's and the pain was completely gone I started to take of my hoodie when Micheal came forwards saying "You might want to keep it on all you have is a bra underneath" He blushed a little.

"Don't worry it's not cause he's a perv that's all that was left, your house is completely destroyed," Lucifer said. A random thought came into my mind. "Micheal are you a virgin?" He blushed a deep deep shade of red and Lucifer started laughing "I-I am a pure soul I don't get called by the temptation or lust." Micheal said. Lucifer just started laughing even harder and struggled to get out his words "In..other words..he's a...virgin" he calmed a little but you could still see the smirk on his face. I looked over at Micheal he had a blank face the only hint was his tight lip's.

"Lucifer stop it what if I'm a virgin?"I said.

He smirked "I know your not you did it with some guy named Ryan."

I blushed okay maybe he did.

"What happened to my parents?" I asked

He just smirked "Changing the subject?" He sighed when he saw my glare and turned serious "Want the bad or good news first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**GOD IS THAT YOU?**

** "Are my parent's okay?" I felt bad that those hadn't been my first word's. He looked at me and I sighed "Bad new's." **

"**Your house is destroyed. You lost your most valuable possessions, shit like that and everybody thinks you're dead an to top it all off you got demon's after you not bad if you ask me." well that was just great what would people think if they saw me walking around wait did.. "Do my parent's think I'm dead?" Micheal finally finished scowling an answered "They do, but the good news is that there alright miner injures but we fixed that an think about it, It's better for them not to get involved right now." We'll this sucked everyone thought I was dead but I sighed I guess it was for the best. **

** "So, is it save enough to tell me?" they looked at each other an Lucifer sighed an looked serious**

"**There's this prophecy that's called **_**When she Falls **_**It's mentioned, talked, an refereed to in all of the greatest prophecy's, manuscripts, legends, texts, an even songs. It's even on the walls of temple's of humans an supernaturals This prophecy is said to be the most important out of all of them written by the big man himself. The thing is.." **

**He sighed "No one knows what the prophecy say's or were the exact location the thing we do know is it's split into six pieces all hidden in the Six Realms ****of Existence. People have tried an failed to find it non of them ever came back even angel's have tried to find it but they came back to heaven because somewhere in the process they died and they never tried again." So even if angels die on earth they were able to go on living in heaven hummm. **

** "Wait what are the six realms?" Lucifer answered "The first is Deva or 'God' Realm aka heaven, Then Asura or 'Dime-God' Realm, Human Realm, Animal Realm, Preta or 'Hungry Ghost' Realm, and Naraka or 'Hell' Realm and as you can tell the lower they are in the list the nastier they are." **

"**So how do I fit into all of this?" I asked. **

**Micheal answered "We think you might be the girl he was talking about." **

**I felt so confused " wait a sec I thought you didn't know what the prophecy said?" **

"**We don't, But a ****Seraphim ****that god speaks to frequently told him 'Micheal most find the fallen girl with the first Fallen' it was even written on one of are command wall's ."**

"**Fallen?" I whispered the word an felt a shiver run down my spine Was I? **

"**You see that tattoo on your back? There angel wing's with symbols there magical some how and the moment you got them all supernaturals felt something especially the demons that's why they attacked, that an well I don't know what they say but ****they look like are writing. Do you thing **_**Gabriel**_** or Raphael will know what it ****means?" He asked Lucifer who shrugged "Maybe, Raphael is a know it all an Gabriel well he self explanatory." **

** I was still a little in shock an didn't pay them much attention. I knew things were a little strange, wait scratch the it was crazy since when had I started hanging with people who had wings and called themselves angels,Satan, or demons frequently. I needed time to thing to clear my head or I would go insane but I knew I couldn't leave I didn't know what they would do to my parents and I wasn't going to find out. I needed to do this It might drive me insane, hell it might even kill me but I had to find out what everything was about.**

** It wouldn't be easy If not even angels could do it yet these two one angel and the devil where risking there butts to do this. then I remembered what Lucifer said that they just went back to were they had come from they wouldn't die unlike me I wouldn't revive myself. Yet I've heard people saying that they died for honor or with honor that was B.S instead I would die for the people I loved my parents my family and friends just for those things wouldn't attack them, so I would give one life for millions or well my family I had made up my mind even if it was probably the stupidest idea I had ever had I was going to do it. Maybe even afterwords I could have a normal live but even as I thought it I knew it was a lie. **

** I sighed an stood up "So were do we start I for one think it would be easier to start up an go down what do you think?" I said and they just looked at me a little stunned. **

**Micheal was the first to say something "Your coming I thought you would have backed out?"**

**I looked at him "Well duh! I don't think you would have let me go even if I didn't want to so yes I'm going." **

**Lucifer nodded **

"**She's right we should start from the top to the bottom it's easier that way an we wont get confused. But I don't know how excepting they'll be up there so I'll wait for you here." **

**I looked at him an remembered that he, was the one an only Lucifer the one who fell of course he wouldn't be allowed in Then He grinned and evil devilish grin.**

"**But of course I can all ways come in this."**

**as he opened his hand I saw the most beautiful necklace ever the long delicate skinny chain that was intertwined with gold and silver that shone like it was incrusted with diamonds an it held a heart shaped locket it was gold but when it hit the light it turned silver there was a blood red diamond in the middle it was shaped as a rose it had little symbols around the heart it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Lucifer put it over my head and as the cool metal hit my skin I felt complete for some reason the feel of it felt so familiar an then I remembered what he was saying**

"**wait how are you going to get inside?" I asked.**

"**Its easy I'll transfer into the necklace me an Micheal are the only ones that can ****get in to your heart." I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing though. Lucifer said "****Epitrépste mou sti̱n kardiá sou kai poté de tha afí̱sei orycheío" {AN/this is actually Greek an means **_**"let me into your heart and you will never leave mine"**__** } an with that he disappeared then the heart started to glow**_

_ "**were did you get this anyways?" I asked.**_

_ **Micheal came over an toke my hand an a little tingly sensation went through m**_**e an said "Why don't I show you instead."**

**an for a second time that day everything turned into blur.**

**Micheal's pov.**

**Heaven has three different levels terrestrial, telestial, and celestial heavens(a/n Idk if that's true.) first level is were all the humans race second level is were all the first level angels Third is the realm were god dwells and the most powerful celestial creatures are. Angels have searched all over heaven trying to find the thing I told that to Nikkei when we were right outside the gate **

"**which one are we going to?" she asked**

"**The third level is were I'm from an we need to find Gabriel so he can help I'm not sure if you can enter with him inside your necklace. And it's more likely it'll be at the highest level only the most exclusive can get in." **

**she wasn't paying much attention though she was gaping at what the other side looked like. It was mostly white and gold at the beginning but when you get deeper in it turned into what the garden of Adam an Eve looked like it was the most gorgeous sight you would ever see it was indescribable so then why couldn't I take my eyes off of Nikkei? Her voice got me out of my trans **

** "So you guys got it from heaven?" I nodded**

"**Me an Lucifer made it awhile ago before he fell we just did like we knew we were going to use it someday, Gabriel helped a little."**

**He was Lucifer's an my baby brother he always used to be happy but when Lucifer fell He lost all that joy an only Faked smiled every millionth year an it had to be something amazing for him to even do that. **

"**come on" I said**

**as I entered through the gates an forgot that she couldn't enter if she was with Lucifer, and turned around but she was right behind me that she smacked right into my chest an caught her before she could fall. She felt so right in my arms it was like she was made for me. No! Micheal think straight she's not for you which was true so I put her back on her feet and looked at her questionably "How did you get in I surely thought you wouldn't be able to with Lucifer in that."I said pointing at the necklace hmm weird Lucifer was still in there.**

"**Micheal!" **

**Gabriela's voice came from behind me I quickly turned. Gabe like all angels was stunning he had brown hair and more blue then green turquoise eyes with wide ****white wings with a gold silver outline his eyes showed no emotions just normal Gabe not angry not happy nothing. I sighed thank goodness he hasn't sensed ****Nikkei**

"**whats the matter?" I asked **

"**The Seraphim said you were hear to find part of the puzzle I thought I'd helped since Lucifer can't come up an you can't find it alone." He said with a bland tone but still manged for it to sound musical. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Nikkei poke out her head and I tensed waiting for shouting screaming but nothing came I looked up at Gabe His eye's showed so many emotion's I hadn't seen well ever. His face broke out into something no one had seen In millenniums a Real sparkle in his eye smile that would probably take anyone's breath away. But All I could thing is WTF?**

**NIKKEI'S POV**

**Wow! Was all I could thing He was gorgeous! No, Stunning Brown hair that turned a gold copper color in the light an turquoise eyes That were flooded with emotions. He was not at all like Micheal or Lucifer who seemed to radiate manliness He radiated something vulnerable something childish but that didn't make him weak either that made him even stronger. Not just all of that either he had a brilliant smile on his face an happiness in his eyes. He stepped toward me but Micheal blocked me out of site. "No need to Gabriel as you can see I have some help." I moved a little so I could see Gabriel hmm the name sounded familiar maybe from world religion. Shit! I should have listened but then again I didn't know I was ever going to use this stuff. Wait a second "Micheal didn't you say he would help us look?" Yes that exactly what Micheal was saying we were hear to see Raphael an Gabriel to find out what my wings said except I was distracted by heaven hmm, so were was Raphael? "Well Micheal I'm free maybe all three of us will have more lock with it." Micheal didn't have a chance to say anything Because for The third time that day everything turned into a blur and I ended up in a Thrown room It was dark except for the candles the lite the wall around me**

_**Nikkei? Nikkei? **_

**I gasped and said "God is that you?" **

_**Chuckle I wish It's me Lucifer Inside your necklace.**_

**I sighed I forgot he was around "Do you know were we are?"**

_**Nope. Never been In here hmm pretty.**_

**A light chuckle echoed itself around the wall and The must Beautiful amazing sing song voice I'd ever heard said "So you've finally come, My child the one that will save or destroy us all you hold the world in your hand's Nikkei." who was that was it god? "Yes well that's not my only name an, Lucifer Well I haven't seen you around here but I'm going to need you to wait with your brothers Goodbye." The necklace glowed then faded **

"**Now I know what you are but you don't and you'll find out sooner then you think you might doubt all the things that are happening to you but I know the end result for both your choices just know everything happens for a reason." I sighed well he was all knowing, But the word he said you hold the world in your hand's was getting me panicked I mean who am I to choose the faith of humanity or supernaturals that was just to much pressure He had to have the wrong girl.**

"**Look I can't tell you not to worry because you still will, I can't tell you it will be easy because it won't an yes you do hold there life's in your hand your going to go through a lot and you'll survive, but you choose which one you want an you'll do both." **

**what did he mean by that? I heard the smile in his voice as he said**

"**You'll find out soon But I can tell you one thing you were meant for this there's no other like you ,you are one of my most precious creation you are in blood an soul my daughter." and then there was a shine and he showed himself to me.**

**Lucifer's Pov**

** There was a blur and I was gone. I landed behind Micheal an Gabriel they turned around an gasped, hmm? I guess they didn't know what was going on cause they had really worried looks on there faces. So the big guy knew it was Nikkei then what was he telling her? something top secret I suppose.**

"**were is Nikkei?" Micheal demanded **

"**well your not going to get your answer with that tone of voice mister." I said jokingly but inside I was just as worried, was she okay? Micheal growled**

"**I'll ask you again if you don't answer I will snap your neck into two do you hear me now, were is Nikkei?" I sighed**

"**she's talking to god he made me wait with you guys so I couldn't interrupt there little reunion" **

**Micheal eyes widened "So she is the one what do you think he's telling her?" I snorted like I would know **

"**The answer to life the universe and everything else." I said sarcasm dripping from every word I had said. **

"**How should I know!"**

**(a/N:Looked that up answer=42:)**

**I looked over at Gabriel He was just standing there watching us argue with amusement in his eye's. Hmmm from what I had heard Gabriel Turned into a cold hearted SOB after I fell No emotion's what so ever, So this was interesting.**

"**I haven't seen you guy's like this for what seems like ages, It's weird." He smiled . I grinned**

"**What, do you want us to get or swords an battle until death do us apart?"I asked. Micheal said in a cooky voice **

"**I doubt you would win last time we did that I won so I doubt anything's going to change." I grinned **

"**Well look who's full of themselves I'm just warning you that pretty face of yours would be all deformed by the end of it." **

**He laughed and Gabriel Gasped an ran past us we turned an saw Nikkei passed out in Gabriels Arm's. **

**Instantly I turned serious an got a weird feeling in my heart I guess so did Micheal because he looked ghostly pale an ran towards Nikkei so did I. As soon as we were near she started to stir in Gabriel's arms. **

**I took her out of his arms an sent a little power into her body an just like that her eyes flew open.**

**For a second they were an electric pink then she blinked an her pretty green eyes were looking up at me in wonder she looked**

**around at Micheal an Gabriel In the same awe an wonder in her eyes a new born baby would have. **

**Micheal an Gabe noticed to cause they looked at me worry filling there eye's. Nikkei looked back at me an with admiration in her eye's raised her hand an patted the air around me "It's so Beautiful."**

**She got out of my arms an did the same to Micheal an Gabriel muttering words like pretty, beautiful, Gorgeous, an sparkly She looked all around her an Laughed. That's when I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her by the hand an pulled her towards me cupping her face in my hand's **

"**Nikkei what the matter with you?"She was looking up at me in awe again I really hoped she hadn't lost her mind or her memory would God do that? No he needs her just like we do she stayed silent just looking at me with curiosity in her eyes**

**I lowered my voice less forceful an softly asked her **

"**Please Nikkei what's happening?" Understanding came back into her eyes an that new born baby spark disappeared an Finally Nikkei was sane again but there was still wonder in her eyes. **

"**Sorry it's just I never noticed how everything's so Beautiful you guys glow an have this aura an halo that are the most beautiful things in the world well not the most because, I saw Him!" she said all of this in a hurry but we heard it all who was he?**

**Micheal asked the same question but out loud. **

**She sounded annoyed that we hadn't got it the first time "God,He showed himself to me!"**

**Nikkei Pov**

** God!were these guys any denser who else was I supposed to be. They've probably already saw him anyway they should now how live altering an epic it was so Beautiful I can't even describe it He told me not to tell anyone about how he looke3d an I of course agreed. **

**But now I could see everything it's like I had been seeing through a blind fold with my old eyes know I could see how incredibly They looked, the aura an halo were all different on all of them even Lucifer had a Halo which I thought was kinda weird since he was a fallen angel.**

**God even told me were the first piece was at . **

"**and Guess what! He told me were the first piece of the prophecy is. You guys were so busy thinking it was in the most private parts of heaven but it's not it's the most obvious place to hide something right in front of your eyes in the most public part of heaven the first level were human souls roam!" **

**They were all staring at me I don't even think they heard what I said**

"**Did you guys here me let's go get it!" **

**Micheal frowned and said**

"**Yes we heard you but you said god showed himself to you." **

"**ya." I frowned at him "so."**

"**so! SO! That's all you have to say no one is able to see him more like he dosn't let himself be seen only one Seraphim has seen him an she won't tell anybody what he looks like she's the head of them right now,an now you of all people get to see him It's not fair!"**

**My eye's widened an I felt bad maybe he'd been here for a long time an hasn't seen him Lucifer supposedly was god's favorite an now Micheal's in charge I guess he felt like he was the replacement not the real deal. I wonder if he has gone through life without anyone ever saying I love you or holding him telling him that he's special an not a Piece in a chess game. I didn't realize it but my cheeks felt wet I touched them an I realized they were tears. I looked up at Micheal an so many emotions crossed through his face fury, anger, pain, regret an then I knew he was thinking he was sorry it was written all over his face. Lucifer looked mad an so did Gabriel. "W ell aren't we a little jealous can't you not contain it an let it go on a demon or something, but you didn't an you no what so what if god showed himself to her it's because she's special she's the one that's going to save us all or destroy us he told her that before I was gone the Seraphim been here as long as us but you didn't lash out at her you held it in why couldn't you do that to her hmmm explode on somebody else or else your not helping with our little trip." His speech might have been a little long but every word had venom in it. Micheal looked so ashamed I didn't mean to cry I didn't want him to get in trouble but he did. He looked into my eyes an with a weird voice he came out with the word's I didn't want to hear "I'm sorry Nikkei." an flew away.**

**Thanks for reading please comment an sorry this came out so late school an everything i'll update sooner this time thanks you guys bye!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**First in a few, Raphael!**

**Chapter 4**

Nikkei Pov

"Were do you think he went?" I asked

"No idea an if you expect him to be turn up an crying, thinking 'why?' He wont be Micheal doesn't cry an he defiantly does not get into a ball an go rock in a corner chewing over everything, he'll be back before you even know it."

Gabriel nodded in agreement then added

"In fact he probably is going to find the missing piece why don't we go to?"

and he took my hand I noticed out of no where that they fit perfectly like they've known each other before. My thought lately have really been turning into laughing matters haven't they compared to what the big picture is. His beautiful wings spread out an he took me into his arms an did a swan dive a gave out a little cry because it seemed like there was no end. I heard a small protest from Lucifer before he was right beside us in an instant his wings were just as beautiful, black as ink but with a radiance of colors.

But Michael was still missing an for some reason I didn't like that, an Bam just like that, my world whirled an I ended up at a place I didn't know. Right actually in front of the one an only Micheal. He gasped an looked at me

"What are you doing here?" He said it with a sharp harsh voice that still sounded painfully beautiful.

"I..I..I don't know I just was wondering were you where an I ended up here." I said I still didn't know if he was mad at me or angry with himself for yelling at me.

"Look we have to go find the others okay there probably worried about you." He had a blank look on his face.

"Look don't be mad at yourself okay I get it your mad but you can't blame yourself an-"

I was interrupted by his angry expression

"I'm angry at you not at myself do you know who I am Huh how important I am?Exactly you wouldn't cause your nothing but a worthless dumb assed human, that I don't understand why were even wasting are time with!just STAY AWAY FROM ME! Got it."

He snapped I'm sure my mouth was on the floor nobody had ever talked to me that way before. I could have said so many thing back to this supposedly perfect being but instead all I did was look up into his beautiful eyes -now looking more like a storm- an sigh an say in a low but strong cold voice

"Fine. I'm through trying to make you feel better, trying to reason with your attitude an make excuses for you I'm through with caring about you from now an forwards I'll leave you alone." I shut my eyes an thought of being next to Lucifer an Gabriel.

Micheal POV

And like that she was gone. What had I just done! Ugh how could I do that she just didn't understand what I had to do. Because I couldn't love her I could never give her what she deserved. She was getting to close to me an I couldn't let her get hurt because of me. But in a small place of my mind there was a very selfish reason, I would fall if I wanted to be with her.

I didn't want to fall or did I? No you don't want to. But her words flooded my mind she wouldn't care anymore, all I would be was a carry on an I knew that's how she would treat me, But could I let her be with Lucifer? Out of everyone, Hell no she deserved way better then him..an...me. And that really did do something to me my mind was telling me who cares? an my heart was telling me you do stupid.

I had to thing with my mind not anything else, an that was going to be a challenge. I was telling myself that I didn't like her, I didn't care for her, she wasn't anything to me, and most importantly I didn't love her because of who I was an what I had almost done what I would have done if it wasn't for her.

I was going to help in the journey I would help her by staying away an help me by still staying near her, an help the world by being close enough to find what every supernatural wanted to know an find the pieces of the prophecy. I sighed I need to go to them an help them find it.

Eventually I found them at the lowest level they were beside the big statue that was in the middle of the human heaven there was souls all around that took the shape of humans that were looking at all of us wondering what we were doing here. Lower angel's guarded this level but they knew who were the big high level angels we had a certain glow an are wings where more stunning.

Even Lucifer had the wings-In a black color to show that even if he was forgiven his wings would not turn into the beautiful white they were they would forever stay black-an still according to Nikkei the glow. There she was the death of me a smile tugged at my lips but I caught myself an put a blank stare onto my face.

When I got close enough I asked

"Have. You guys found anything yet?"

They turned around something flashed in Nikki's eyes but it was gone in a second Lucifer an Gabriel didn't look angry at all so Nikkei didn't tell them. I wonder why?did she care that little of me that she didn't care what I said.

Gabriel is the one that answered

"actually we just got here an were studying it"

then he looked over at Nikkei

"sure this is were he said it was?"

she nodded an turned her back to me heading towards to statue. She stared up at it, The statue was a naked angel with her head in her hand an her knees pulled up to her chin so everything was covered an had big beautiful wings sprouting from her back and it was made out of a glowing marble.

Then she gasped her hands roaming over but not touching the wings.

"What? What did you find?" asked Lucifer.

an we were all at her side in an instant.

"The wing's, look closely at them do you see the symbols there just like..." she absentmindedly touched her back. I looked back at the wing's an concentrated then I saw them. They were exactly the symbols she had on her back line's crossing, intertwining, curling along each other an it was beautiful. think Chinese, Egyptian, an Greek letters all mixed together.

"Well it seems to me you figured out were one of the puzzle piece is." said a dark deep sing song voice. And for the second time that day I turned around an found someone staring weirdly at Nikkei, an instantly knowing who she was. An I couldn't help but hate it.

Nikkei pov

I turned around at another person with a sing song voice except this one had a sexy deep ring to it. And found, drum roll please another gorgeous breath taking angel . Damn were any angel's just normal looking? This one had longish blonde snow white hair with a perfect face straight nose an square chin with high cheek bones an had gold colored eye's full of curiosity an amusement he had a white toga thing hanging on his hips that went down to his knees an had a little gold chain around his hips an two gold cuffs on his wrist. And his wings were toked back neatly. Oh dear lord his abs were well amazing. My thought's were getting a little of track. After all this was over I was never going to look at guy's the same compared to these 4 earth guy's got nothing. Get back on track Nikkei! I really hoped that they couldn't read my mind or I was going to be in trouble.

"Raphael, what are you doing here?" asked Gabriel

"Well I did here my long lost brother was here I couldn't miss saying hi to him." He nodded towards Lucifer.

"Raphael, been awhile what do you want?" Lucifer asked.

"To meet the one everyone's been talking about an I can't say I'm disappointed in what I'm seeing." He smiled over at me an I met his eye's.

"You knew were it was why didn't you get it yourself?" I asked.

His eye's flashed with something bu it disappeared an he smiled.

"Finally a question worth answering, you get straight to the point I like that." he said.

"Well your not an I don't like that," I said.

He smiled "Well if you truly want to know, yes, I knew but I couldn't get it, then I realized no one really could it's been a wild goose chase. People think anyone with power can grab the pieces but that's not true only one person can, you" He looked pointedly at me.

I sighed "well then how? it's not like I'll just touch it an it'll reveal it like magic." as I said it I traced one of the symbols an it started to glow. They gasped an came over to my side, I was just staring at it dumbfounded.

Lucifer cleared his throat "Maybe you should trace all of them Nikkei."

I nodded an as I did it, The tattoo on my back seemed to flutter an shiver.

A finally I go to the last one I traced it slower then the rest when I was finished the symbols came off her wings an swirled around me still glowing gold.

An then they hit my skin right on my navel an then disappeared. I lifted my hoodie enough to see my navel it was there that I saw a tattooed ivy vine coming out of my navel in circling it an intertwining itself until it formed a perfect star an then the symbols were written down on one of the point's I touched the symbols they rose up in front of me an turned into normal letters.

"Can you guy's read it?" I asked.

"Ya I can can everyone read it?"

everyone nodded I looked over at the word's floating in front of me.

"_While terror grips at them showing a wrath that will kill. Hell will run wild and the devil will cause destruction on all because his heart is frozen an that's when hell will freeze over." _I read

"who do you think 'them' is? An the devil is obviously Lucifer isn;t your heart already frozen dough? An when will all of it happen?" asked Raphael.

I didn't know but I had a feeling we were all going to find out soon.

**plz comment an sorry it took to long!:)**


End file.
